


To Satori

by slythersimp



Series: haikyuu love letters [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, hehe lovesick hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythersimp/pseuds/slythersimp
Summary: Ushijima writes a letter to Tendou.A sequel to Dearest Wakatoshi, and yet again a result of me being lovesick.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: haikyuu love letters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127486
Kudos: 14





	To Satori

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i had another burst of motivation so here’s another love letter

to satori,

i’m aware that writing letters is more of an old fashioned thing, but i believe this is the only way i can get everything out of my system.

it’s a little difficult to explain, but i feel better when i’m with you. i think it’s a bit hard to tell, but you make me smile. you make my cheeks warm and my heart beat faster and my head spin and i know it sounds odd coming from me, but it’s the truth.

the way you laugh, the poppy red colour of your eyes, how pretty your hair looks in the afternoon sun, it’s all so... lovely? wonderful?

Beautiful. That’s the word.

i think you’re beautiful, satori. you might not think of yourself that way, but i assure you, it’s true. you’re the most beautiful person i’ve ever met, and that will never change. 

i’m in love with you, satori tendou.

from, wakatoshi


End file.
